pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 60 - My Uneasy Feeling Of My Now Unknown Destiny
Somewhere deep in space Jaice sat in his spaceship traveling away from earth at the speed of light. He thought about his fight with Timothy and the excitement and rush the felt from it. Though his body had taken a lot of damage from his last attack Jaice could still felt jittery from the battle. More so he had completed his mission and found his target on earth where he was told where it would be. “I can’t believe it…after nearly 600 millennia I finally found him.” thought Jaice He turned his head and looked out into the endless darkness of space and smiled. “The Dorashin’s have lived in fear for far to long, but now I have finally found out salvation. Now the true test begins.” smiled Jaice He continued to stare out the window and then saw his reflection looking back at him. “For now I’ll rest…computer activate the sleep mode.” said Jaice “Sleep mode activated.” replied A computerized voice. Jaice felt his eye lids get heavy until he finally closed them falling into a deep slumber. Jaice’s ship zoomed though space carrying the injured Dorashin as it continued on to its destination. ………………… Within his mind Timothy floated around in a space of nothing, but whiteness around him. He stared for few minutes, before he closed his eye’s and his body began to glow with a white energy surrounding him. Suddenly the space around him completely changed becoming a large meadow with a huge forest in the background. He looked around the landscaped as the wind blew the grass in the meadow causing it to sway. He floated down and landed on the ground before plopping down with his legs crossed. “Now Heiwana is back to normal, but man…this is so confusing.” sighed Timothy as he scratched his head with his tail. Suddenly something overhead began flying in front of the sun causing it to flicker like a light bulb. He looked up and noticed to small figures, but he couldn’t make them out because they were to far away. He got to his feet as the two figures started to head toward him becoming much larger. As the figures got closed he was finally able to somewhat make them out, but he still wasn’t sure. He floated into the sky as the figures drew closer until they were finally upon his. Timothy looked in amazement as he watched two large dragons circle around him. One was a large white dragon with four feathery wing and a long feathery tail. It had a black mane with two horn protruding from the side of its head and two larger horns out the top of its head. Along with it’s white coloring it also had some gold and it was wearing a green necklace. The other dragon was a large silvery colored dragon with dark grey scales going down her back. It had a black mane, two long horns protruding out the top of its head and a fin like membrane on both sides of its head. Both the dragons suddenly stopped circling around Timothy and looked at him like they were examining him. Timothy stared at both the dragons though he still didn’t understand or know why two dragon where in his mind. “Hay Timothy…so what do you think?” asked A Male voice Timothy heard the voice coming from the white dragon in his head and he instantly knew it. “Shinno is that you?” asked Timothy “The one and only.” He laughed “And then that must mean that your Shiva.” said Timothy as he looked at the silvery dragon. “That’s right.” laughed A female voice resonating from the dragon. “Ok now I’m even more confused.” laughed Timothy Shiva and Shinno looked at Timothy as he floated down to the ground and then they followed. Timothy watched as the two dragon land on the ground not far from him with a thud, before making their way toward him. Both the dragons sat down and looked at Timothy as he looked down at the ground. “What’s wrong Timothy?” asked Shiva “I’m not so sure.” said Timothy “Well try to explain the best you can.” said Shinno Timothy sighed before falling back into the grass and looking up into the sky. “Before today I was pretty sure what I wanted to do, but after today I feel as if there’s something else pulling from it.” sighed Timothy “You mean your unsure of where your going to end up now?” asked Shiva “Yeah…right now I feel as if the destiny that I had forged for myself is slipping away. I feel myself being tugged in several different direction now and it scares me cause I don’t know what lies at the end of the path anymore.” sighed Timothy “Timothy the destiny that you forged is fading because of the changed that you just went through. Once you start to understand yourself more then you will be able to recreated your that destiny.” assured Shinno “But, how can I do that if I don’t know who I really am? After this sudden change I’ve been through not to mention this tail how can I be sure that I’m actually me anymore?’ asked Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Shinno “When I was fighting the Dorashin Jaice today he said that he had been searching for me. I don’t know how, but even as we fought I felt as I knew him as if I had seen him in a dream or something.” explained Timothy “You are you regardless…that shouldn’t change the dreams and goals that you want. Once you understand this concept you’ll learn that the destiny that you desire is right in front of you.” reassured Shiva “Yeah I guess your right, but not begin able to see my destiny like I want is still kinda scary.” thought Timothy “I know, but your tough.” laughed Shinno “Yeah…you’ll find a way to get through it.” assured Shiva “Yea even if I have jump head first into it I’ll make sure to forge the destiny that I want.” smiled Timothy Timothy rolled backward rising up on his hands before jumping off of his hands and landing on his feet. “Now that’s sounds like the Timothy we know of.” laughed Shiva “Yeah.” agreed Shinno Both of the dragons got to their feet and released of stream of blue flames from their both. Timothy looked at them shot the stream’s of fire into the sky and looking at them he began to become excited. “Now I’m starting to become excited. I wonder what the future has waiting for us know.” smiled Timothy “Who knows, but it’s bound to be exciting.” laughed Shinno The two dragon looked at Timothy as he bounced around in one spot and his began to glow with emerald green energy. Timothy threw his hand up toward the sky and erupted as a huge beam of energy fired from him into the sky. Shiva and Shinno backed away from the towering pillar of energy. “Hay Timothy calm down.” laughed Shinno The pillar of energy faded and Timothy was standing in the same spot staring up at the sky. “Sorry about that.” laughed Timothy “Anyway you’d better get going now you’ve got two ladies waiting on you.” snickered Shiva “Yeah…Alice and Hinta.” smiled Timothy “Well you’d better be going.” urged Shiva “Thanks you two…I feel much better, but before I go I’m still confused.” thought Timothy “Oh about what?” asked Shinno “How are you two dragons now?” asked Timothy “Well that’s one of those thing you’ll have to wait to learn about along the way.” laughed Shiva “Ok then…bye.” waved Timothy He took to the sky and disappeared in a flash of light. “He seems a lot better than from what I sensed earlier.” laughed Shinno “Yeah, but know he truly has a reason to be worried.” reminded Shiva “I know…now the true test begins.” nodded Shinno They both looked up into the clear blue sky as the clouds rolled by on the gentle breeze. ………………. Back outside Alice and Hinta had walked outside and they were staring at Timothy as he sat on the ground in a meditation state. Timothy then opened his eye’s and turned around looking at both Alice and Hinta. “Hay Timothy are you ok?’ asked Alice “Of course I am…why do you ask.?” asked Timothy “Because all during the party you seemed to be spaced out like you had something on your mind.” noted Alice “She’s right…we wanted to make sure that your ok.” nodded Hinta Timothy reached out and touched them both on the cheek and he started to smile. “I’m fine not, but thanks for worrying about me.” assured Timothy Both Alice and Hinta suddenly embraced him catching him off guard nearly knocking him to the ground. Hugged both Alice and Hinta as the raised up and kissed him on the cheek before laughing. “Come on I fixed up the hot tube for us.” urged Alice as she held onto his left hand. “Yeah…come on we haven’t played together in awhile. I’ve been looking forward to this for awhile now.” agreed Hinta Timothy smiled as he stared into Alice’s ocean blue eye’s and Hinta’s red eye, before pulling them both back toward him. He grabbed them both by the waist and kissed them on the forehead. “Alright then let’s go.” smiled Timothy “Yeah!” shrieked both Alice and Hinta jumping up and down. Timothy followed them up to the door of his house and watched them walk in before stopping. He turned back around and looked up into the stars and they twinkled like diamonds in the sky. “My destiny is what I make of it…I’ll do whatever it takes to have that.” smiled Timothy He took a deep breath before turning back around and walking back into the house closing the door behind him. To Be Continued…..… Category:Season 3 Content